Women's World Cup in Four Parts
by DanieXJ
Summary: Sequel to A Little Yellow For Good Measure. Let's call this #4 in the 'ER Sports Series'. A re-introduction of a couple of characters, and some visitors from Europe as well.
1. Sweden

**Title:** Women's World Cup in Four Parts

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters.

Spoilers: Not really, unless you're saving watching the US's World Cup matches until later... :)

**Series**: It's the fourth (I think) story in my ER sports series. A sequel to A Little Yellow for Good Measure.

A/N: And for the record I'm not predicting anything for the US ladies, because the last time that I tried to write a story before the sports even happened it wasn't good. There'll be four stories no matter what, because that's how many more games the US has.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweden<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't be sad Maggie."<p>

Doctor Maggie Doyle blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stared up from the ER Doctor's Lounge couch at Henry Weaver. She smiled just a little. "You here to drive Doctor Weaver home?"

Henry's nose wrinkled, "No, too little, duh."

Maggie sat up and tried to get her hair in some semblance of order, it was a loosing battle. Henry climbed up next to her, "So, bud, why would you say I'm sad."

Henry touched Maggie's forehead between her eyes. Mommy says to Mama that you get a- a-"

"Furrow?"

Henry nodded, "Sorry you're sad."

Maggie put an arm around Henry. She'd met him the first day that Kerry had been back as Chief of Staff. He'd whirred into the ER like he'd owned it and nearly taken out Maggie. "I'm not sad, not really bud. Sad is too strong a word. You like the Bruins right?" Henry nodded, "When they lose you're sorta sad, but not..."

"Mama Sandy dying sad. Are you sad 'cause of the Cubs?"

Maggie ruffled Henry's hair, "Bite your tongue, son of my boss's boss." She did smile though, "Your Cubs are toast." Henry stuck his tongue out at Maggie as she continued, "No, the US Women's Soccer team lost yesterday, so they have to play Brazil on Sunday. Brazil is one of the best teams in the World Cup."

"But," Henry frowned, "But ours didn't lose yet, did they?"

A chuckle came from the doorway of the lounge, "You should never debate with someone related to Kerry Weaver."

Both Maggie and Henry looked up. Henry's eyes got big and he smiled, "Kim, hi, Kim."

Maggie looked between Henry and the blonde named Kim, then stood, "Maggie Doyle, ER."

Kim and Maggie shook hands, "Kim Legaspi, the new Psych head I think."

Maggie's eyebrows rose, "You're the one who has the Psych department running scared?"

Kim shrugged, "I think I'm quite nice. I got a page from down here?"

Maggie nodded, "I paged you, yes. Didn't think you'd get down so fast." She glanced at Henry, "You be okay?"

Henry nodded, "I have stuff."

"Stuff?"

Henry blushed, "Like, math puzzles, stuff."

Maggie nodded as seriously as she could, "Sounds fun."

Henry sat down at the table and opened his bag, taking out a pen and a book of what looked like practically algebra to Maggie.

Kim and Maggie left him alone and walked down the hall. "How do you know Henry?"

"Met the entire Weaver Lockhart family in Boston."

Maggie nodded as she handed Kim the chart of the consult, "Ah, the Bruins shin dig. I'm a Blackhawks fan myself."

"Me too. How long have you known Kerry?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Way too long. Way before Henry-" Maggie glanced over at Kim, "-before you or Abby too."

Kim chuckled, "So, the young girl.."

"Sophia, she and her Moms were part of the seven car crash that came in earlier. They're fine, she's in a coma."

Kim looked up, "And why are they still down here?"

Maggie pursed her lips, "She's in Exam 4. And, PICU doesn't have an open bed, won't admit her yet."

"Ah, okay. And Sophia's prognosis?"

They stopped in front of Exam 4. "She's alive, she's not brain dead, she's not paralyzed, and she's a child."

"Children, who sometimes can have an almost magical ability to heal." Kim took a breath, grasped her clipboard across her chest and they entered the room.

Two women who looked as if they'd gone a few rounds with a heavyweight stood over the little girl's bed. They were both blonde, though the one with curlier hair had a bit more red highlights. They were both about the same height, and both looked utterly wiped out.

The red blonde spoke first, she had a definite German accent, "Do you have news on my daughter Doctor Doyle?"

"No ma'am. This is Doctor Kimberly Legaspi. I need to take a look at Sophia, if you could step out for a min..."

"No..."

The other woman put an arm around the red blonde, "Carla-"

Kim gestured towards the next room over that was empty at that moment. "Right next door, please. Doctor Doyle will be as quick as she can be." Maggie nodded.

It took a moment, but Carla let the other woman lead her into the other exam room. The blonde blonde held out her hand, she also had a German accent, "Stella Mann, and this is Carla von Lahnstein. And you are a Psychologist?"

"-iatrist actually, an M.D., but yes, Doctor Doyle was... concerned."

Stella shook her head, "We'll be fine Doctor Legaspi."

Carla hadn't taken her eyes off of the window and what Maggie was doing next door, "Vielen Dank, wir werden fein."

Stella frowned, "She sai..."

Kim held up a hand, "I know, German grandmother, she said what you said. Love the language, hate the food."

Carla turned, "Would it- move things if I were a Countess?"

Kim shook her head, but it was someone else who answered with words, "Unfortunately no. There's construction going on all over the building, and so we're down beds. But, our Pedes attending, Pediatrician attending as well as a Neurologist has seen her at and the moment they both agree that all we can do is monitor her. And we will, and are."

Carla turned away from Kerry and back to the window, and when Maggie looked up and gestured that they could come back in Carla was into Exam 4 like a shot. Stella looked between Carla and the two Doctors. She finally inclined her head, "Danke." And followed Carla into Exam 4.

That left Kerry and Kim alone in the room, "Not the best consult you've ever had."

Kim nodded, "And yet no where near the worst either."

"True."

"Are you on?"

Kerry shook her head, "On my way home." She looked through the window, "Countess von Lahnstein and Stella are on a... I guess us common folk would call it an extended vacation. I read up on them a bit. Ms. Lahnstein's life has been- complicated, but apparently this Ms. Mann has stabilized it and there's been nothing in the German news for quite a while." Kerry shook her head, "Anyway, I'm really here to invite you to Henry's spur of the moment World Cup party. He thought that if he did it you'd say no. It's Sunday afternoon."

"That'd be Doctor Doyle's fault, they were talking about it. Apparently the US got drubbed. But, I don't know if I sh..."

Kerry held her hands away from her body, "It's entirely up to you. Joe and Henry'll be there, Abby, Maggie too- Sunday, about ten or eleven." Kerry glanced through the window, "And good luck with Stella and Carla- For what it's worth, I've put the fear of God into the construction supervisor and the PICU head. If they ask. We'll see."

Kim nodded, "Have a good night."

Kerry nodded and left the room. After a moment there was a soft laugh, "That was uncomfortable huh?"

Kim made a face, but didn't comment, "Any change to Sophia?"

Maggie shook her head, "Nope."

Kim sighed, "Damn."


	2. Brazil

A/N: I actually like most Aussies, just not the ones that were blowing whistles on that green stuff on Sunday...

* * *

><p><strong>Brazil<strong>

* * *

><p>Maggie hid a grin as Henry and Joe dragged Kim into the living room and made her sit next to Maggie on the couch, then disappeared into the kitchen. Kim shook her head, "Hello again."<p>

"Hello. Do you follow women's soccer?"

"Uh-" Kim's gaze went to the pre-game ESPN programming. "Define follow."

Maggie turned her head to look at Kim, "Do more than oogle the gorgeous women."

"Then- no. I did watch the final in, uh, the last one they won I think. It was in the US I think?"

Maggie's attention went back to the TV, "'99. Scurry's amazing save on the third PK."

Kim cleared her throat, "I was going to say Brandi Chastain's-"

"Wrong foot kick for the final goal?"

"Um..."

Maggie laughed with a shake of her head, "You're most definitely a lesbian. Chastain's... dis-robement?" Kim shrugged, "Well, this year, Hope Solo, the goalkeeper in gray and Abby Wambach, the brunette with short hair that'll soon be matted down with a whole lotta sweat. They're the two big stories. Hope's amazing-"

"Hope Solo, really, that's her real name?"

Maggie shrugged, "And Wambach unfortunately got caught between generations. Didn't win it in '99, and the US hasn't won it since then. So..."

Kim hid a grin, "Are you going to explain offsides to me too?" Maggie opened her mouth to respond, but Kim smirked and interrupted Maggie before she could get a word out, "I'm kidding." Kim turned in her seat to look into the kitchen, "Think they'll be back?"

Maggie shrugged, "Usually it's Abby who sets me up with the... women and men folk."

"You're Bi?" Maggie shrugged, "But this time it was Henry?"

"Apparently."

"So, Bears?"

"Bears if they actually play this season. Bulls, Blackhawks and White Sox."

Kim made a face, "You had me 'til the end. Why do I recognize the name Doyle though. It's on the tip of my brain."

Henry and Joe came out of the kitchen with their arms full of bowls with food. They carefully put them down, then Henry pushed against Maggie's leg, "Sqush, squish down."

Abby's throat cleared in the doorway as she and Kerry came into the living room. Henry made a face, "Please squish down?"

Maggie did and Henry and Joe climbed onto the sofa, "Which color are we Maggie?"

Maggie squinted, "I think it's Black, Brazil's definitely in yellow though."

"Okay."

Maggie turned and nearly bumped noses with Kim they were so close, "Oh, uh, is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Kim blinked, "Sean Doyle. The first and last guy I ever kissed. You have his eyes."

Maggie cleared her throat and looked back at the TV, "That'd be good since he's my brother. Ah, look, they're kicking off."

And they were.

* * *

><p>Abby and Kerry watched from through the kitchen. Abby was behind Kerry and held her around the waist, her head on Kerry's shoulder. "I think Henry's picking up my bad habits."<p>

Abby felt Kerry chuckle, "You mean being Mr. Matchmaker? Yes, that-"

"-will have to be fixed."

Kerry turned in Abby's arms. Soccer had never interested her anyway, way too much running, "I was going to say that it made me happy."

"Oh?"

"Oooh..." Kerry kissed Abby and smiled, "I've finally stunned the unflappable Doctor Abby Lockhart." Abby took a step away and went to the sink, turning her back on Kerry. "Hey-" Kerry moved to next to Abby and put her arm around Abby's waist this time. "It was just a joke hon."

Abby bit the inside of her lip, "Look, I was there you know. I knew back then that you two were... it was obvious to anyone with any sort of vision, you two-"

Kerry cut Abby off, "are over. We were before we started. Ah, we were like the massive star WR 22, pretty and you can see us even in the light, but done before we ever started. You and me, we're like our solar system's star. It's hot, but not too hot, and it'll keep burning for the rest of our lifetimes." Abby didn't move, but Kerry took her chin and pulled it so the brunette would have to look at her. "I will be forever grateful to Kim, she helped me realize- well- me, and I don't just mean the woman loving woman part. But-" Kerry brushed back Abby's bangs, "I'll tell her to leave. Keep it entirely professional. Say the word. You, Joe, Henry, you're all that matters."

Abby paused for a moment, but then shook her head, "No, no. Henry and Joe like her. Hell, I like her-" Abby glanced into the Living Room, "Who knows, maybe Henry is a better Yenta than I am. Should we-"

From the living room came Maggie's voice, "Oh, come on, you've gotta be shi- kidding me. No one, ever calls that, no- ah, c'mon you idiot Aussie, she's arguing 'cause you don't have the brain giving to a kangaroo, 'cause you're WRONG-" There was a disgusted noise. "Great. A Yellow, so, we lose our goalie if we frickin' manage to actually WIN the da- arn game. C'mon FIFA-"

Kerry let out a sigh, "I say we let 'em be. Uh, whatever happened made it, one to one?" Kerry's eyes twinkled, "The kids are occupied-"

"and Maggie's causing quite the ruckus."

They looked both ways and Kerry pulled Abby towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Least they didn't lose with a golden goal. That was the stupidest rule change ever."<p>

Henry, Maggie and Kim were still on the couch, while Joe had been sprawled on the floor since the beginning of Extra Time and both Kerry and Abby were back and sat on the love seat. They were even into the game much more than either would ever admit to.

It was 2-1 and the USA was one woman down because of the Red Card that had resulted in Maggie's meltdown earlier, and Brazil's first goal. But the USA was playing like there was tomorrow. Brazil had scored their second goal very early in the Extra Time period, but then it was like they thought they'd already won.

Maggie hadn't been any happier about their second goal than the first one either, and every once in a while she still mumbled, 'was frickin' offsides, stupid refs'. Even so, she seemed resigned to the outcome, not even speaking when number 13 had been on the brink of death on the field for what seemed like forever, and then hadn't even waited until the stretcher was down on the sideline before she jumped off and sprinted around the corner to be let back in the game. Hadn't commented that the ref had finally gotten something right when she gave number 13 a yellow card.

More than once Kerry had suggested they turn it off, and tried again, "We could-"

"No-no, if I can't watch the losses 'til the end like I do the wins then I can't call myself a fan."

It happened so fast. They were all sitting there as the commentators droned on about how the Extra Time was, uh, droning on. Wambach threw her hand up and Maggie sucked in a breath. It was so beautiful, and the ball seemed to hang up there like it was held by angel wings, and then everyone jumped as Maggie screamed because the ball had ricocheted off number 20's head and into the back of the net, "Oh my GOD, My GOD, she scored, she actually scored, she actually SCORED!. We're tied, my... we're... we're tied. We're actually tied."

She turned to Kim and whatever she was going to say flew from her head. Instead she gripped Kim's head in her hands and kissed the blonde until Kim had to actually push Maggie back a bit so that the blonde could take in some oxygen.

Maggie turned beet red and slid off the couch, joining Joe closer to the TV. She was still shaking her head, "She actually scored- it never happens that... she scored."

She gave Joe a high five, and looked over her shoulder when she heard a half a chuckle. Both Kerry and Abby looked amused, though she was trying not to think about why. "Sorry- I..." SHe took a breath in and slowly let it out as Joe climbed into her lap. "Wow, PKs."

Joe asked, "What're PKs Maggie?"

Maggie cleared her throat again, "Ah, each team gets five Penalty kicks, like the lady, two... ladies in yellow did before. The team who scores the most out of the five kicks wins."

Joe looked up at Maggie, "More'n five?"

"It gets complicated. I have a feeling that we'll only need five. We have a pretty good record with PKs on July the 10th."

Kim had finally found her voice again and posed a question, "And will the US get called for being off the line again?"

Maggie blew out a breath, "That is the question, isn't it. She only has to save one though, so..."

"Does anyone want anything to drink?"

Kerry started to get up, but three voices yelped, 'No' in chorus.

Kerry blinked, "I'm pretty sure they'll win whether or not I get you some juice."

Henry shook his head emphatically, "Please Mama."

"May I itch my nose?"

Henry seemed to consider it for a moment, then solemnly nodded his head, "Okay."

"Thank you."

Abby just rolled her eyes, "Ah, we're going first."

They watched as the first PK was saved by the Brazilian goalie and all groaned. Well, Maggie did more than groan. "Oh, come on, that was ten times worse than Solo's- Ah-"

They watched as number 7 got a second chance and sunk the ball into the back of the net. "That's better. 1 to 0. Four to go for us."

Everyone watched in silence as Solo seemed to barely put any effort into going to her left as the ball went into the corner right of the goal. Maggie frowned.

Kim spoke, "Shouldn't she have dived for the ball or something?"

"Sshhhh..."

Number 10 was the next US player to shoot and while the Brazilian keeper made another impressive, and to Maggie at least, only halfway legal try at a save, the shot was just too good.

Then Solo did the same thing she'd done with the first goal as Marta shot at her. Stepping left as Marta shot to the right.

Kim quipped, "Is she going to go out like Casey. Five strikes and she's out?"

"No mixing sports. Shush... oh..." Maggie laughed to herself as understanding came across her face. "I get it, those were two of the best Brazilian players."

No one knew what she was going on about. Henry didn't mind point out the fact that she'd lost them. "So what?"

Maura smiled, "Just watch, she'll save the next one."

They did as Wambach netted her shot, and then Solo was up again. Everyone held their breaths and then there was a flying gray blotch and the ball didn't touch the net at all. It was Kim who threw her hands up and exclaimed, "She saved it!" Everyone stared at her, "What, isn't that good?"

Maggie chuckled, "Yeah, if we score on the next two PKs, we-ah-" Maggie stood, "We win..."

And then she was gone. They watched as the US, number 15, the blonder than blonde passer who had partially made the PKs possible drained the shot into the net. Brazil scored on their next one, and then it was all up to number 11. The commentators were going on about how she had this story, or that story, and then, it was in. It wasn't even much of a shot, not compared to some of the other laser show shots on goal, but it went in all the way, and the crowd, and the US team went crazy.

Joe and Henry went crazy too, jumping up and around and making the adults in the room quite dizzy. Kim simply pointed towards the back of the house and left the living room.

Kim found Maggie on the back stoop and sat down next to her. "They won. Personally, I'm a bit sad, none of them took of their shirts."

That coaxed a smile from Maggie, "Sorry. I- in '99 I watched the PKs with my Dad. God, he hated soccer with a passion. Hockey too. I love 'em both, analyze that." Kim stayed silent, "He watched the entire thing though, to the last PK. July 10th, you don't wanna send us- the USA women to Penalty Kicks on July the tenth."

She trailed off and just stared into the back yard. Kim put an arm around Maggie's shoulders and after a while broke the silence, "He's gone."

Even though it hadn't been a question, Maggie nodded. "Yeah, we butted heads about a lotta things. Well, pretty much everything actually. I'd just quite County thanks to the ass Romano, so he wasn't happy with that either. Never quite was about to get his approval really. That day, or after, but for that game, we rooted for the same team, we both won. It was- it was better than goin' to the gun range."

Maggie cleared her throat and shook her head, "We should go back in, celebrate, they actually won after all that."

"No apology?"

Maggie turned to Kim and they were nose to nose again, "It was that bad a kiss for you? I thought I was pretty good."

"That's not- I..." She shook her head and trailed off.

Maggie waggled her eyebrows, "I made the talker doctor speechless."

"Speechless. Wednesday, lunch?"

Maggie stood, "Oh, you'd go out with the big bad gun totin' bisexual?"

"Only if you'll go out with the crazy attracting psychiatrist."

Maggie held a hand out and helped Kim off the stoop, "I don't know- you haven't spilled your guts to me yet."

Kim smirked, "Yeah, I usually wait for the second date at least."

"A woman who plays hard to get, I can respect that." They both laughed, "So, you ever had Kerry's fried chicken?"

"Is it good?"

"Mmm..." Maggie held the door open, "get out your running shoes, 'cause you're going to want seconds maybe even thirds."


	3. France

A/N: Yes, I am aware that I am probably totally messing up the familiar and such when it comes to the German translations, I don't speak it, though, it makes more sense to my brain than stuff like Spanish/French/Italian.

* * *

><p><strong>France<strong>

* * *

><p>"Randi-"<p>

Randi took the chart from Maggie's hand, "Go, go on your break, I'll tell Archie." She made a shoo-ing motion, "Go meet your-" Randi glanced one way, then the other and then whispered, "date."

"Randi.

Randi held up three fingers, "I promise I won't tell a soul." She made a face, "Though I can't say the same for the Psych clerk upstairs."

"Ah- thank you, I think."

Randi smirked, "Would rather love 'em and leave 'em?"

Maggie held up her phone, "If you need me."

"I can cov-"

Maggie shook her head, "It'll be short, just food."

Randi smirked, "Yeah sure ya betcha."

* * *

><p>"Hey Henry, want something to drink?"<p>

Carlos Lopez stuck his head out of his apartment's kitchen, Henry was frowning, "Juice in the living room Uncle Carlos?"

Carlos hid a grin, Kerry had the kid trained very well. "Oh yeah, we're gonna go cuh-razy this afternoon. Is Joe gonna watch with us?"

Henry shrugged, "Said he wanted to play with trucks. Can I- May I have lemonade?"

"Yep, coming right up. So, you think we'll win?"

"I don't know. Do you like soccer Uncle Carlos?"

Carlos came back with two glasses of lemonade and sat down on the couch next to his nephew. "My dad does, so I used to watch it a lot, but not recently. How 'bout you?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, I like number 15 and number 20, Wa-wa-"

"Wambach?"

Henry nodded, "She has the same name as Mommy." He paused, "Uncle Carlos?"

"Nephew Henry."

Henry turned on the couch, ignoring the pre-game. "Do you love Joe too? He's not really your nephew."

"I do bud. Do you love him?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, but sometimes he's annoying."

"Ah, see, that's 'cause he's your brother. Like Uncle Eddie is mine. Just remember one thing, 'kay? Since you're his older brother no matter how much he annoys you, no... matter what he does, you gotta back him up, always."

"Did Uncle Eddie do it for you?"

Carlos closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them with a smile, "Yep, he sure did, and... I... I was a very annoying little brother." He clapped Henry on the shoulder, "Do ya... think... they could be doin' more stalling before the game."

Henry laughed.

* * *

><p>"Great minds think alike. It's good that they found a bed for Sophia."<p>

Maggie looked up, "Oh, Kim- I guess. You're checking in on Sophia?"

"Nope, her parents." Kim tilted her head to one side, "You're not..."

"Excited?" Kim raised her eyebrows, "I love sports, I get into them wayy too much, I know that, but not at work. That's a line I'll never cross. You won't find me swearin' at the crooked refs here. So, this'll be a short break, as much as I'd love to watch the whole thing."

Kim smiled, "You can tell that Kerry was your teacher you know. Compartimentalization."

"Professionalism. After you."

Kim entered the room, followed by Maggie. Both Stella and Carla looked up, "May we come in?"

Carla mumbled something under her breath, but Stella gestured towards the bed, "Of course. Do you have news?"

Maggie quickly shook her head as she took the chart and looked at it. "Just checking in. Wanted to make sure that Sophia got settled here."

Carla met Kim's eyes in a challenge, "And you wished to make sure we weren't going to- flip out?"

Kim held one hand up, "I'm not-" She trailed off and started again, "The injury of a child, it can expose stress lines that relationships didn't even know they had."

"What, 'cause we're lesbians? I love Sophia, so does Stella. Will you and your... American Puritanism take her away now? Throw one of us in jail."

"Carla-"

Kim waved it off, "It's okay, could we take a walk? We won't be gone long." Kim's gaze went to Maggie, "Rain check?"

Maggie nodded, "And I can stay here with Sophia and Ms. Mann until you two are back."

Carla looked between Sophia and the two County Doctors, "You will stay here until I go along with you."

Kim shrugged, "Perhaps."

Carla gestured towards the door with a jerk of her hand and followed Kim out into the hall, "What do you want Doctor?"

Kim put her clipboard down behind the nurses' station and gestured towards the end of the hall, "Just a moment."

"Where are we going?"

"Der Kapelle."

Carla's steps faltered for a moment, but she didn't stop walking next to Kim down the hall. "Do you often do this?"

"You'd be surprised."

They entered the Chapel, "Are you going to make me sit?"

"No. Just stop for a moment. Stop thinking, moving, and worrying."

"But-"

Kim interrupted her, "Please, try."

Carla pursed her lips, then closed her eyes, took one breath, the another and another and with a hitch in her breath, sat. "It never stops, it doesn't matter if I'm sitting, standing, if I'm moving or thinking, it never stops. It'll never stop. When I finally find my peace, this... we weren't even supposed to be in your damn town."

Kim sat as well. "I can't tell you what will happen with your daughter, but I can see that Stella loves you. You don't trust her, trust that you two can get through this no matter what happens?"

The fire was back in Carla's eyes as she looked at Kim, "Of course I trust her, I married her. Does that surprise you? We have sex, kiss, sin until the... cows come home I believe the saying is."

Kim kept a straight face, "I believe you."

Carla frowned at the psychiatrist, "How can you do it?"

"Believe you?"

Carla glanced around the chapel, "You must see much pain, it must cause you a lot of stress. How do you... cope with that?"

"It depends. Friends and family help."

Carla made a noise in the back of her throat, "And if it's the family causing you stress."

"Stella? Sophia?"

Carla answered so fast that it nearly made Kim smile, "Never."

Kim nodded, "Then there's your answer. And you knew it was your answer, or you'd be back where your stress was instead of here, with your wife and daughter. This-" Kim gestured to the hospital, "This is just a road bump of stress. You'll get through it. Also, a hobby is always good too."

"Hobby." Carla canted her head, "A hobby. I haven't-" She shook her head, "I just always get so busy." Kim stayed silent. Carla glanced over to Kim, "Do you think that you could find me some blank paper?"

* * *

><p>"You want to ask me something."<p>

Maggie shook her head, "No Ms. Mann, I'm here so that Doctor Legaspi can talk with your wife."

Stella held Sophia's hand in hers. "Every once in a while, doing something unprofessional has... unexpected, but good, consequences."

Maggie glanced towards the TV in the corner, "Women's World Cup. The US is playing this afternoon."

"Ah, football- go ahead, don't let me stop you. You are a fan?"

"I am." She paused for just a second, then shook her head and flicked on the TV, the game had already started. "Are you Ms. Mann."

"My team got unceremoniously..."

"Bounced?" Stella shrugged, "Ah, sorry 'bout that. It would have been fun to watch the Germans and the US go at it in the final." Maggie fell silent as the ball got closer to the French goal. And then it was flying towards the goal and at the last second was redirected into the net.

Maggie smiled, "Nice." They watched in silence for a bit. "You're the reason to the... Countess' passion?"

Neither woman took her eyes off the screen as Stella answered, "Sometimes. Familie, family is important to her, me as well. She will protect us from anything, even those things that only she can see. I try to protect her."

"How'd you two meet. Probably don't meet a Countess at the nearest bar."

Stella smiled, "I nearly ran her down and soaked her with mud."

Maggie chuckled, "Sounds like an outstanding story to tell Sophia one day."

Stella looked towards the door, "I've always fallen in love at first sight. Carla was different, and I thank every day that I didn't miss out on her, and Sophia."

"She's three?"

Stella looked down at Sophia, who almost looked as if she were sleeping. "Yes, bitte, please, will she wake up."

Maggie turned away from the game, it was all back and forth anyway, "We won't really know until she does."

Stella shook her head, "That, is not helpful."

* * *

><p>"I'm back-" Henry frowned, "Jooooeee- you're in my seat."<p>

Carlos picked up Joe and plopped him in his lap. "Okay. Oooh, and they're kicking off. Should we call your moms?"

"Why?"

Carlos smiled, "Right. No Moms during soccer. Gotcha."

* * *

><p>Carla had come back into the room a few minutes after the US had scored their first goal in the ninth minute. The Countess had seemed slightly less frowny and carried a pencil and pad of paper in one hand, which had made Stella practically relax into a jello like substance.<p>

Kim had been more frowny though. They'd all taken their leave of each other and Maggie joined Kim at the nurses' station. The blonde psychiatrist had explained that she'd just gotten an urgent page from the psych floor and then she was gone without another word.

Maggie shook herself back into the present and filed the chart in her hand. "Randi."

"Only if you tell me why you're frowning."

Maggie shook her head, "You're stalling."

Randi narrowed her eyes, "Fine, fine, it's one to one. But it was a lame goal. I mean, not a bad goal like the ones I saw from the Brazil game, but sorta, and oopsie goal." Randi sighed, "The gorgeous one shoulda had it. So-"

Maggie picked up another chart, "Doesn't matter."

Randi let her go and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Carlos, there's only ten minutes left."<p>

Carlos patted Henry on the knee, "Hey, how many minutes were there left last time huh? Ten, that's like, a million billion compared to last time hmm..."

Henry let out a long sigh, "Still, it couldn't'a been, like easy?"

Carlos smirked, "Best things in life are hard, hard, hard bud. Corner kick..."

They watched as the ball curved, and curved and then there was this white amongst the blue and the ball was in. Henry jumped from the couch, "Yay, yay, yay, yay, awesome, so awesome. We're winning, we..." He did a twirl in the middle of the living room, then he squinted at the big screen TV. "Uncle Carlos, why is it pink underneath the lady's shirt?"

Carlos' mouth opened and closed like a fish, "Ah... ah... yeah, ask one of your mom's. 'Kay bud?"

Henry shrugged, "Okay. We're winning."

"Yes we are."

* * *

><p>Kim nearly took a couple of years off of the clerk's life when she popped up from nowhere. "Hey."<p>

"Yahhh. Jeeze Kim."

"I need your help."

Randi narrowed her eyes, "Why, how'd you screw up?"

Kim pointed at Randi, then sighed, "It was unavoidable. But, I want to make it up to her. Where is she?"

Randi studied Kim for a long moment, "I like her, you know. You screw this up-"

Kim held her hands up in front of her, "If it ends I'll get a notarized statement that it wasn't my fault. I promise."

"Her shift's over and she's hiding in the ambulance bay."

Kim frowned, "What?"

Randi shrugged, "Don't ask me."

"Does she know?"

Randi shook her head, "She doesn't." Randi raised an eyebrow and Kim shook her head. "Well?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Randi watched her go, and groaned under her breath, "Not good, this is not gonna be good."

* * *

><p>Maggie was right where Randi had said she would be. Kim looked down at her hands and realized she was woefully unprepared for her apology. After a moment she shook her head and plowed ahead. When she got to Maggie she cleared her throat, "Hey."<p>

Maggie looked up, "Hey."

"So, do you want to know or not?"

Maggie winced, "I don't know, Randi sent the psychiatrist out to tell me, that can't be a good thing."

Kim shook her head, but a smile came through, "C'mon, have to think positive if we're going to win it all you know."

Maggie closed her eyes, "They won."

Kim bumped Maggie's shoulder with her own, "Of course they won."

Maggie shook her head, "There's no of course. It's..." She glanced at Kim, "There's never any of courses in life."

"I'm sorry. Generally I'm less of an idiot. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Randi's going to put a hit out on me if I don't take you to a proper celebratory dinner."

Maggie tilted her head, "So, you don't want to take me out?"

Kim pfffttted her lips, "Are you kiddin' me. You're gorgeous, have a pretty good laugh, know a nice variety of swear words," Kim winced, "I, uh, wll, I will have overlook one thing of course."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, "Your horrible kissing skills?"

"I was going to say the horrible baseball team you root for."

Maggie pulled Kim to her, "Ah, shut up now."

Archie was walking back from the convenience store, and unfortunately glanced over. With a bang, he ran into the open door of one of the restocking ambulances and wound up on the ground, rubbing at his head. He paused a moment, though he didn't get up, then pulled out his phone. "Hey, Claudia. Why I'm calling. Tonight, dinner right? And..." A smile came to his face. "Trust me, I'd be there with one leg and one arm. Love you too."

* * *

><p>AN #2: One to Go.


	4. Japan

A/N: Here's the final part. Oh, and again, apologies if I totally screwed up the little German I put in here. You'll notice that when it's just Stella and Carla that I cheated a little and their 'german' is in Italics.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

* * *

><p>Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, then spoke, "Time of death," she glanced at the clock, "eight thirty two." She left the trauma room, her gown, gloves and such going into the Biohazard receptacle.<p>

Archie was at the Admit desk, as bubbly and irritating as usual, but Maggie couldn't avoid him, couldn't avoid the desk. She girded herself and walked to the desk. Archie turned, "Maggie. Are you all ready? Heard you were a fan. They're going win, I can see it now."

Maggie filed her chart and sat the computer, ignoring Archie and hoping he would go away. He didn't, yammering on an on about the women's world cup, and the women players, their beauty, their hair, and how he couldn't seem to find a guys' size jersey.

Maggie looked up and answered that one, "They don't make a men's version of the jersey, just like they don't make a women's size for the men's jersey."

Archie harrumphed, "Not really smart, or fair."

Maggie glanced over at Archie, "Welcome to the world of women Morris." She stood, "I'll take the kid in exam three."

Archie held onto the chart, "You sure, you're not..."

"I'm oh for three, I know, and yes."

Maggie took possession of the chart with a yank and walked towards exam three.

"Jerry, do you know what's wrong with her?"

Jerry shrugged, "Isn't she usually sorta irritable."

Archie stared at the retreating back of Maggie's head, then shook his own, "Not usually this much. Huh."

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"Hello."

Kim glanced around, "We were here last week."

Maggie nodded, "We were."

Kim cleared her throat, "I ah-" She pulled a package from behind her back and handed it to Maggie. "Here."

Maggie frowned as she opened the box, but her lips went from down-turned to a smile when she saw was inside the box. "Christie Rampone, #3. How'd you know? And do I want to know where you got it?"

"I'm just that good, and no, you don't want to know." Kim smiled and watched as Maggie stripped off her shirt in the middle of Kerry's entrance way and put on the jersey. Kim couldn't help but raise an appreciative eyebrow.

Kim cleared her throat, "Ah, why are you out here and not in there?"

Maggie sighed and went to the living room doorway, "Skipping the... the... pregame stuff. It gets tiring by the end of the tournament."

Kim frowned, "Are you sure?"

Maggie caught Kim's hand in her own, "I'm a bitch, not in the cute and 'get things done' sort of way that Kerry has. More often than not I say things wrong, and at the worst possible time too. And I know what I want. I want to be in charge of an Emergency Department, and truthfully I don't care if it's County's or somewhere else. I'm not going to change. I'm callous, cynical, and my skeletons are of both sexes- I-"

Kim kissed Maggie silent, then took a step back, though her arms still encircled the brunette. "Maggie Doyle, who kicks ass and takes names and has opinions, check. Let me actually get to know you myself before I break up with you, 'kay?"

* * *

><p>Henry hurfed, "They keep shooting and missing, shooting and missing. Forever and ever- they're never going to score, ever."<p>

Henry let go a hurf and buried his head in Kerry's shoulder. The seating had changed a bit, Kim and Maggie had the love seat while the Lockhart, Weaver family were sprawled all over the couch.

Henry looked over at Maggie, "They're gonna score, right?"

Maggie smiled, "'course they are bud, bet it'll be pretty too."

Henry scrunched up his face a bit, but then focused on the screen as the US just barely, by centimeters it felt like, missed another goal.

Kim groaned under her breath, "That's gonna bite 'em in the ass isn't it?"

Maggie threw her hand in the air, "Call something, anything ref, we're all waiting."

Kim gave Maggie a bump, "Uh, doesn't there have to be a foul."

Maggie made a face as Japan picked up the ball for a throw in. "You'd think, just like you'd think it would have to actually go off one of... our players for Japan to get a throw in, and yet, it seems as though they just get all the throw ins no matter who it goes off." She made a noise in the back of her throat, "Damnit-"

Kerry brought out her Chief of the ER voice. She didn't use it often anymore, being the Chief of Staff meant that she no longer had to shout down her subordinates- usually. But the voice still worked, "Maggie."

Maggie gestured towards the replay that was being shown, "They seem to think that they're playing horseshoes not soccer."

* * *

><p>Stella watched the blue and white players on the small screen in the corner of the room. She really didn't have a horse in the race, but she felt as though she should at least watch some of it. Carla, meanwhile was drawing her, and being more like Carla than Stella had seen her in a while. That, included bossiness.<p>

"Nein Meine Liebe, nicht bewegen."

The nurse glanced down at what Carla was drawing, "Ooh- that's nice. How long have you two been together?"

Carla answered first, "Two years."

But Stella answered also, not taking her eyes off the screen, though she did mute the sound, "One year, ten months, and twenty three days."

That brought a smile to Carla's lips, "And how long since we've been married Stella?"

Stella gave Carla a look, but answered anyway, "One year, four months, and twenty three days."

The nurse looked between the two women, "You only knew each other for, six months before you got married?"

Stella laughed, "Nein, for a while we didn't much like each other before that."

The nurse glanced between the two women one more time, the shook her head, "I'll be back in a half an hour or so to check up on little Sophia again, okay."

Carla nodded, "We will be here."

The nurse left and room fell into silence. Stella took one last look at the game, it was nearing the end of extra time. But the score didn't really register, nothing was really registering, and nothing would until Sophia opened her eyes and was herself again.

Stella snapped off the TV, and since it was only the two of them Stella switched back to German, _"So, what now."_

Carla brushed Sophia's bangs off her head, _"I don't know. Ah, Sophia, let us see your beautiful eyes. Please little mouse."_

Stella came to Carla's side of the bed and put an arm around the Countess, _"We'll get through this, I will be here, no matter what."_

Carla put her hand over Stella's and squeezed, _"I know love, I know. Have you ever,-"_ She trailed off, _"A little brother or sister for Sophia?"_ Stella was silent for so long that Carla spoke again, _"Never mind, I was-"_

Stella interrupted Carla with a half whispered, _"Only one?"_

Carla turned in Stella's arms and wiped away tears that were running down Stella's face, _"Hey now. Aren't we deciding on something good here?"_

Stella shook her head, _"Of course, of course, I just- I love you so very much Carla."_

Carla wrapped her arms around Stella and kissed her, _"I love you too Stella. So- names?"_

Stella laughed and then her mouth dropped open, "Carla-"

"Was?"

Carla turned and she put a hand to her chest, "Mein Gott. Sophia!"

* * *

><p>"Maggie- are..." Kim and Maggie were on the back stoop of Kerry's house. It hadn't been pretty. Twice it had looked like it was all sewn up, twice the brunette had let it get into her head that maybe, just maybe she was seeing another World Cup trophy for the US women. Then the defense had cleared the ball worse than a five year old team could have done it, and Hope and... and someone had collided, hurting the keeper, and then the PKs, which had gone so, so differently than against Brazil.<p>

Maggie was practically thrumming with energy, though if Kim had to admit it to herself, the magma had been simmering just under Maggie's surface all afternoon, it just seemed as though the US losing was just the spark that had made Maggie finally erupt.

Maggie put a hand against Kim's chest and pushed her backwards towards the door, "Just give me a fu-" her eyes met Henry's in the open doorway to the house, "just give me a seco-"

"I can-"

"LEAVE..." She trailed off, "please."

Kim blinked, and after a beat she stepped back into the house and the door clicked shut. Maggie stepped off the stoop and paced one way, then the other, her hands curled and uncurled at her sides. She stopped at the edge of the house and gave it a slap. It stung, but still, she whirled her hand around and it made a satisfying sound as flesh hit siding.

She shook her hand once, then turned and slid down the side of the house until her butt hit the grass. Her breath caught and she stared up into the sky. She didn't know how long she'd been out there when she felt hands around her neck. "S'okay Maggie."

Henry sat down next to her and leaned against her shoulder, "Everybody's all frowny-"

Maggie tried to clear her throat, but between the yelling and crying her voice was still raspy when she spoke, "We lost."

Henry shook his head, "No, 'bout you. Joe's... he's crying, and Mama and Mommy were whispering in the kitchen, and Kim's staring at the TV, but it's not even on. Are you okay Maggie?"

Maggie put an arm out and hugged Henry. "You can tell Joe that I'm not mad at him, have you ever stayed up all night, for New Year's Eve?" Henry nodded, "I had to do that for a couple days running, and now this, and so," Maggie cleared her throat, "I'll be okay, alright buddy. I promise."

Henry made a face, bit the inside of his lip, and then nodded to himself, "I love you Maggie."

Maggie turned to Henry, "Hen- I'm okay really."

"I told Kim which shirt to pick."

An inch of a smile lit Maggie's lips, "You did huh? And how did you know?"

Henry shrugged, "Don't know. But you like it?"

Maggie nodded, "I do, even if I've gotten it all dirty now."

"Just like the real lady."

Maggie shook her head, "Not exactly. Hey, Henry, I'll be in, okay, but could I have a second alone. Alright?"

Henry narrowed his eyes at Maggie for a moment, then nodded, got up and went inside the back door. But, the door didn't close all the way as Kim peered down towards Maggie.

Maggie didn't seem to notice though as she flexed her hand a few times and bounced her head against the house, "I just- I just thought today, this time I'd win."

Maggie looked down as her pager went off. She reached for her phone, but it wasn't where she usually kept it. She had her keys though, and hadn't parked in the driveway.

She stood and Kim watched as she left the backyard. After another moment Kim heard the car and Maggie was gone. Kim pursed her lips and then her phone rang. "Legaspi. Yes, Lahnstein. There's an update?"

* * *

><p>Maggie was impressed with herself. There is no way in hell she should have been driving in her revved up state, but she'd followed the letter (not just the spirit) of the road rules, and she'd stuck to at least a couple of miles per hour below the posted limits too.<p>

She got to the floor with Sophia on it and glanced around. It didn't seem busy. She walked down the hall and stuck her head in the doorway of Sophia's room, knocking on the door frame. Three faces looked towards her.

Stella stepped away from the bed, or she tried to at least, but Sophia had a death grip on Stell, while Carla sat on the bed next to her daughter, a pad of paper propped against her knees. Maggie came all the way into the room. "I haven't met Sophia yet." She gave the child a half a smile, "How is..."

Carla parted Sophia's hair, "Perfect." She shook her head, "About twenty minutes ago she just woke up."

Maggie's eyebrows furrowed, "Twenty minutes." She shook her head, "Twenty minutes. Huh."

Stella managed to slip out of Sophia's grasp, the little girl yelped, "Stella-"

Stella patted her hand, "Ein moment, Kleine Maus." Stella moved to where Maggie was and took the doctor completely by surprise when instead of a shake of the hand, what Maggie had been anticipating, Stella crushed Maggie in a hug.

Carla gave a laugh and Sophia joined in. After a moment Stella let go and Maggie took a quick step back to avoid any more ambushes. "I should go, but, I'm glad that Sophia's awake."

Both women practically beamed with joy, "Danke, oh, what happened with your game Doctor Doyle?"

Maggie opened and closed her mouth, a thousand different answers flashing through her mind, some bitter, some angry, some sad, some glib. Finally she shook her head, "It doesn't matter. However long the rest of your stay is, I hope Chicago gets better for you."

Maggie left the room to a duet of dankeschöns, and she nearly ran down Kim in the hallway. "Oh-"

Kim didn't move, "You know that what you said is true. It was just a game, a big assed game, probably the biggest women's sporting event in the world and everyone was watching, but it was just a game, it doesn't matter."

Maggie took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Look, I'm not angry about the game. I'm just- angry. C'mon, you have to know that it's all jumbled in there-" she tapped the side of her head, "-especially for me."

Kim sighed, "So, this isn't about soccer, this is about us, about you breaking us up before we've even had sex, or gone on a date. Do I get at least a little credit here? So, you lost your Dad, so you lost when you went up against Romano, so did I... we both outlived him. So you haven't had the best day, four trauma deaths, and a kid with un-treatable cancer." Maggie mumbled 'Morris' under her breath, but didn't really interrupt Kim. "You didn't lose me. Hey, passion is good," Kim smirked and waggled her eyebrows, but didn't get any response from Maggie. "You haven't lost me."

"Yet-" Maggie shook her head, "I was doing so damn well. For once I was winning my ass off. Good job, my family not constantly ragging on me. And fine, so the women lost, but, if the world was gonna take that away from me, why the hell couldn't it have given back Trish, the sixteen year old's life, or let Robbie have treatable cancer so he'll live to see double digits?"

Kim cupped Maggie's cheek with her hand, "I don't know Mags. Sophia woke up."

Maggie glanced back over her shoulder, "Yeah, right when we, when the US was losing."

Maggie turned and Kim put an arm over the brunette's shoulders. They both watched as Carla and Stella fawned over the three year old. "Hey, the loss was all my fault anyway, should never have given you a new jersey on game day. It'd be like, like giving you a- a-" Kim pursed her lips, "Ah, okay, I admit it, I have no clue who is actually on... the Chicago White Sox. I'm sorry."

Maggie took Kim's hands and pulled the blonde around a corner, "Can we stop saying sorry. Today didn't start well for me, and hasn't ended with me at my best either. Can we, just...?"

Kim smirked, "We can only stop when you apologize for being a Sox fan."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, "Uh, uh, first you say you're sorry for rooting for the Cubs-"

Kim let go a dramatic sigh, "No one's perfect I guess. Will you give me the chance to get to know you? Second date? We missed inter-league play, maybe a Fire game?"

"Ehh..." Maggie made a face and shook her head emphatically, "No- no soccer for awhile."

"Four years?" Maggie sighed, "Oops, too soon? Are you on tonight?"

"Nope."

"So, how about no sports at all," Kim's lips where a whisper away from Maggie's, "I'm sure we can find some other way to pass the time after dinner."

Maggie raised an eyebrow and stared right back into Kim's blue eyes, "Other?"

Kim chuckled and kissed Maggie into other-ness.

The clerk behind the floor's admit desk looked up, and rolled her eyes, then picked up the phone and dialed the ER extension.

* * *

><p>Fin ~ July 19th, 2011<p> 


End file.
